Ova Inazuma Eleven Campion 1
by anime queen 1
Summary: esta es una OVA que hice de mi fic de Inazuma Eleven Champion, en este One-Shot se mostrará algo inesperado de nuestra peli-celeste-verde que los dejará a todos sorprendidos, pasen y lean


_**Okei, aquí está la OVA que les prometí, en este capítulo especial van a pasar muchas cosas entre Kaze-Kun y Mado-Chan, pero sin querer arruinarle las sorpresas que les tengo preparadas, e aquí el especial, bueno, lo único que digo es que como sabrán yo vivo en Chile, y recién hace unas cuentas horas fue año nuevo acá, y bueno, me desperté con la mensa resaca, anoche me dormí a las 4:35 AM, y bueno sin mas, el Disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5, si me perteneciera, Kazemaru ya estaría pololeando con Madokawa y Endo se hubiera quedado con Aki en lugar de Natsumi Raimon**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Eran las siete y media de la tarde y Kazemaru estaba llegando al lugar en que Madokawa le había anotado en aquel papel, la dirección era Av. Solsticio con esquina Misericordia ((se nota que ando corta de mente con los nombres de calle)), le parecía extraño que actuara tan distinta cuando le preguntó como es que podía estar hasta tan altas horas de la noche afuera de su casa sin que su familia se molestara, bueno ahora le esta bajando todo el arrepentimiento de haberle preguntado eso, se sentía totalmente culpable, pero se fija ahora donde estaba llegando y se sorprende totalmente

u-un cementerio-pregunta totalmente atónito el peli-azul, también un tanto sorprendido por el lugar en que le pidió Madokawa en el que se juntaran-¿p-por qué pidió que nos viremos en este lugar, que hay aquí?

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y llega Tsubasa, vestida con un pantalón ¾ color negro, una polera sin mangas color gris, unos zapatos formales sin taco y sujetando un ramo de flores grande

Lo siento por hacerte esperar-dice Madokawa-es que no encontraba de estas flores-dice mostrándole el ramo, eran orquídeas de color azul

Para que querías que viniera aquí a esta hora-pregunta Kazemaru un tanto nervioso por la respuesta

Hoy se cumplen exactamente siete años de un suceso muy importante en mi vida, igual, aunque no te hubiera traído a ti a este lugar, igual lo iba a venir a visitar-le dice un tanto apenada la oji-gris-en este lugar es donde está mi familia hoy en día

¿Tu familia esta aquí?-pregunta un tanto extrañado Kazemaru por la respuesta elaborada que dio su compañera de equipo-¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera Madokawa?

Mi familia, cuando yo tenía cinco años, todos murieron en un accidente automovilístico-le dice de una vez Tsubasa-yo también me vi involucrada en ese accidente pero de alguna manera logré salir con vida, no se como… mejor dicho si lo se, mi hermano gemelo se aferro en frente mío, me sujetó de los brazos y el recibió el golpe del choque en lleno, salvándome a mi del impacto

l-lo siento, no sabia por que siempre parecías tan ruda y ahora se que es porque ocultas tu temor y tu pena por tu familia-le dice Kazemaru

No te preocupes, ahora también tengo una familia, y aunque no sea una familia sanguínea nos llevamos muy bien-le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro-bueno, aunque no sean humanos esta todo bien

A que te refieres con lo de "no son humanos"-le pregunta Ichirouta un tanto perdido por la situación

Son unos canes-le dice Madokawa en simples palabras-son tres perros, una hembra y dos machos, bueno, pasemos al cementerio

Esta bien-dice Kazemaru mientras pasan los dos

Dentro del cementerio pasan los caminando en silencio hasta una tumba que dice "aquí yacen Robert, Clarisse y Rodrigo Madokawa, que murieron en un accidente automovilístico"

Aquí es donde descansan mis padres y mi hermano-dice un poco triste Tsubasa mientras deposita el amo de orquídeas azules sobre la tumba

Oye Madokawa, lo siento por haber preguntado eso en la tarde, estuvo mal por mi parte-se disculpa Kazemaru

No te preocupes, esto lo superé hace tiempo, solo que en la tarde me agarro por sorpresa la pregunta y no sabia que responder-dice la oji-gris mientras se levantaba-bueno, también hay otra cosa, que no sabia como me ibas a respondes

Que cosa-pregunta absolutamente confundido el atleta

Bueno, la cosa es que-dice un poco roja mientas su corazón comienza a acelerar los latidos-t-tu Kazemaru, tu… ¡DAISUKE!-grita mientras tiene los ojos cerrados

n-no se que responder-comenta Ichirouta totalmente rojo e impresionado, mientras Madokawa baja la vista avergonzada-no se que responder así que lo digo de esta manera… yo igual

Inmediatamente después de escuchar esas dos simples palabras, las dos que hicieron que Madokawa levantara su rostro un poco sorprendida pero totalmente feliz, ella estaba ocultando sus sentimientos desde comienzo de año, desde que vio por primera vez a Kazemaru, cuando no sabia su nombre, la primera vez que lo vio fue desde su sala de clases, era clase de lenguaje, así que ella no estaba prestando mucha atención, ya que no le gustaba y no le iba muy bien, estaba viendo hacia las canchas y derepente ve algo que le llama la atención, el club de atletismo estaba practicando, todos se estaban esforzando, pero no impedía que un chico peli-azul no se cansara al superar a todos los demás, el no se afanaba de su velocidad, sino todo lo contrario, alentaba a los demás a seguir, que no importa lo que pasara, que no se rindieran, eso le impresionó un montón a ella, ya que siempre había visto que la gente que le ganaba a otra no los felicitaban ni nada por el estilo, sino que se burlaban de ellos y los trataban como lo pero que podía existir por haber perdido

Bueno, cambiando de tema, esta es una situación muy extraña para decir esas cosas no crees-le dice Kazemaru refiriéndose al lugar en donde estaban

¡t-tienes razón, aun estamos en el cementerio!-se da cuenta Madokawa-solo es que, quería…

No te preocupes, debe ser respeto que tienes por ellos, que hiciste eso aquí-dice mientras aplaude con sus palmas dos veces en seña de respeto, lo cual también lo hace Tsubasa-esta bien, ¿vamos?, comienza a oscurecer y esta bajando el frío

Esta bien, vamos-dice la oji-gris mostrándole una gran sonrisa

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno, que les pareció, creo que fui muy rápido con esto, pero ellos no se conocían simplemente desde hace poco, acuérdense que se conocen desde casi comienzo de año escolar, así que creo que es un buen tiempo para conocer, encariñarse y enamorarse de alguien, en especial si ese alguien es ese lindo aunque un poquito tonto Kazemaru Ichirouta, hasta aquí este one-shot, que creo que parece mas Drabble que cualquier otra cosa por lo corto que es, bueno, mejor dicho a mi se me hizo corto escribirlo, pero me llenó tres hojas en World, bueno, ustedes díganme por reviews si lo hice muy rápido o no la declaración de parte de la oji-gris hacia el tonto-lindo peli-azul, sin mas alargue, ¿tomatazos, lechugazos, piedrazos, alguna otra terminación en –azos?, todo es bienvenido en forma de reviews**_


End file.
